Benny don't cut
by Pancakesarescary
Summary: "Benny I thought u promised u would never cut" sorry I suck at summarys(human)


_She's only 17 her whole life's ahead of her._

_She hates school because the people they discredit her?Her boyfriend tries to show her that's not how it seems._  
_But everyday she just gets lowered by her self esteem._  
_He tries to tell her every night will have a brighter day._  
_She tried to over dose and take her life away._  
_She's feeling hopeless there sitting down beside her bed._  
_Then he takes his hand and places it beside her head._  
_He tries to hold her close but with every touch she still resists._  
_Then he sees the scars that burry deep within her wrists._

Im young but not that young well I'm a boyfriend named mordecai. And work at a place wager the hurt my tries to tell me there just joking but I don't get tells me that tomorrow will get better...I no he's just lieng to make me feel better so I tried to overdose but he stopped me.I'm feel so hopeless and I'm sitting on the couch with mordacai. He decides to hold me close and cuddle but I feel his hands to close to my wrist and grabs my wrist and sees my scars deep Within my wrist.

She's feeling numb, he starts to beg and plead and ask her why.  
She says this way I have control of the pain she feels inside.  
He's asking her how long it's been since you've felt this way.  
Because you got me and I'm feeling so damn helpless.  
She says its been a while I guess I needed better luck.  
Then he screams at her and tells her Baby never cut!

I feel numb now that he's found them and I can hear him pleading and asking"why Benny why are you doing this to yourself and don't shrug and tell me u didn't do it to ur self I no u did it just please Benny please"So I say "so I have control to the pain I feel inside and so tht the insults hurt less" "how long have u been doing this because u got me here feeling i..I don't no..just god damn helpless.""it's been awhile I just guess I needed...better luck"I tell him looking down at my feet.i hear him scream"DON'T EVER CUT BEN PROMISE ME I DON'T WANT TO SEE U HURTING PLEASE BENNY JUST NEVER CUT!"

_Nobody seems to get you, you think you're on your own,_

_Well listen pretty lady you don't have to be alone._  
_So baby don't cut, baby don't cut._  
_You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut._  
_I know your heart is hurting, you think the road has end,_  
_You may just feel the bade your holding is your only friend._  
_But baby don't cut, baby don't cut._  
_You can do anything, just promise baby you won't cut._

He then holds me as if saying I'm sorry for my outburst and plz forgive me but I just care so much for started sing a little song"nobody seems to get u u think ur on ur own well listen little Benny you don't have to be alone so Benny don't cut Benny don't cut u can do anything just promise Benny u won't cut I no ur heart is hurting u think the world has end u may just feel the blade is ur only friend but benny don't cut Benny don't cut you can do anything just promise Benny uwon't cut." I then fall asleep in his arms listening to his just made up song like a lullaby.

_The next day she's feeling better than the day before.  
Even cracked a couple smiles as she walked the corridor.  
But all that seemed to end she dropped her books as she went into class.  
And every student in he room just seemed to point and laugh.  
She couldn't take it anymore she sent her boy a text.  
It said I love you with my body, soul and heart to death.  
Te thought nothing typed I love you then he sent it.  
By death he didn't know that she had literally just meant it._

The next day after I woke up in mordacais arms I immediately remembered his little song and felt so much better than yesterday. Gave everyone there jobs mordacai had gotten up pecked me on the lips and left to do his jobs.i actually smiled but it disipeared when everyone just started laughing. I drop my clipboard and run past them into my office where no onecould see my cry. I text mordacai Ilove u with my body,soul,and heart to death. I got a text literally like 2seconds after saying I love u to.i guess he thought nothing and didn't no I actually meant it.

_She ducked the next class ran straight into the bathroom._  
_Thought to her self she wouldn't brake her promise that soon._  
_1 cut... 2 cuts... 3 cuts... 4_  
_The blood just started dripping from the tub to the floor._  
_Her boyfriend had a feeling in his stomach that he hated._  
_Followed it and ran down to her house he never waited._  
_The front door was open, he heard the water running._  
_He stormed into the bathroom and his heart just started gunning._

I ducked everyone and ran into the bathroom ignoring pops who was saying hello.i grabbed the nearest razor turned on the water anan start not enough. Second still not enough. Third time almost goodbye world I'm sorry mordacai I think in my blood is dripping everywhere I'm so sorry mordacai it was just to hard to live.(it's now mordacais pov.) I had this feeling that something was wrong with my benson."hey rigby I'm ganna go check on benson""why dude?""I just feel like something ...I don't no I just have a feeling something happened to him""whatever dude" I start walking toward the house and after a few seconds I start running as fast as Ivey converse covered feet would let knew something was wrong when I heard water running and Benny not being in his office.i ran into the bathroom and I was shocked at what saw.

_He put her arm around his shoulder he's just tranna lean her back up._  
_Yelling out her name as he lays her beside the bathtub._  
_He feels his whole world just got hit from an avalanche._  
_Screaming out so heavily, somebody call an ambulance._  
_Felling mad angry like somebody led her on to this._  
_Her eyeballs are rolling, drifting out of consciousness._  
_Thinking to himself why the hell didn't she just stop at will._  
_The tears just keep on rolling as they head to the hospital._

I help him out of the bathtub with his still bleeding arm yelling out "benny Benny please stay up Benny." as Ilay him down I feel horrible like I was being hit by a by a um oh an avalanche but still being able to scream as loud as I could and I'm sure everyone heard even outside the park"somebody call an ambulance" I feel anger in my eyes knowing it was because he was being picked on and his feeling were deeply hurt by everyone here.i look athim while people got him on a gurney(don't no how to spell it xD) his eyes are in between consious and the way to the hospital I'm wondering why the hell didn't he stop at will.

_Paramedics rush her in, the doctor calls emergency._  
_She's lost a lot of blood the place looking like a murder scene._  
_An hour later, the doc walks in with a sour face._  
_And says excuse me for the words that I'm about to say._  
_I'm sorry for your loss, the boy just starts collapsing._  
_His own world, his own girl just took a crashing._  
_Saying to himself that it's his fault and that he let it up._  
_But baby...I thought you promised you would never cut._

I can only watch as he's taken into a room that after about 2 min looks like a murder scene.i feel an arm on my shoulder. I turn to find it was skips giving me a head nod to tell me to sit down.i an hour of waiting a doctor comes out (that kinda sounded wrong sry go back to reading my sad story) with a poker like face and says "I'm so sorry for ur lost we couldn't save him" I run past him into the room. They dont stop me no one does I guess because they no I need to see him.i keep on saying"I'm so sorry it's all my fault I led it up Benny I thought u promised u would never cut"

Sorry this was my first story I know itS bad um

Can u leave comments andtell me if I should do more and suggestions. BBBYYYEEE,! O ya I don't own this song or rgular show or else mordeson would be real


End file.
